All It Takes Is A Kiss - The Little Mermaid
by coollittlemockingbird
Summary: What would have happened if Eric had kissed Ariel when they were out on the lagoon?


The only lighting came from the dimming glow of the fireflies that surrounded them. Fish were swimming all around, bubbling along with the song birds up above. As if sensing the tingling feeling that had started in Eric's stomach, the small canoe made its way into an open patch of water just a small distance down the lagoon. Eric could feel the tingling sensation spreading throughout his body, creeping its way up to the tips of his fingers and rush down his spine. The leaves that dared to drape down off the branches encased the two in a dome that seemed frozen in time, as if even the slightest factor couldn't affect it.

Across the boat, Ariel sat with her hands in her lap. She looked down at the water, noticing how the fish seemed to dance along with the beat that she thought had only appeared in the back of her own mind. Her stomach was light and giddy, filled by a sense she had never encountered so much of at one time. The slightest smile played on her lips, reminding her of who was sitting in front of her. Ariel looked away from the fish and tilted her head up. As she did so, she caught hold of those enticing ice blue eyes that could never make her look away, not that she ever wanted to. Eric gave her a closed mouth smile, his eyes crinkling at the corners. Heat rose to Ariel's cheeks, causing her to blush. Eric looked away, afraid that if he kept on staring, she would catch hold of what he had been thinking of.

Eric's mind was buzzing with contradicting thoughts. _Kiss her. You know you want to. But I've only just met her. What would she think of me? Would that be coming on too strong? What if she pulls back? How could she ever look at me again? But the moment is so right. Nothing could possibly go wrong. What am I thinking? Everything could go wrong! What if she doesn't feel the same way? Is this all a mistake? Should I just give up right now? _

While Eric's brain was at full buzz, his hands had slowed at rowing and soon the two came to stand still in the water. Ariel looked at Eric once more, and Eric did the same. Ariel gave Eric the brightest smile she could possibly manage. Her eyes filled with longing for the man that sat before her. She stared adoringly at him, afraid to look away. Eric reached out in front of him and placed his hands on top of Ariel's. He looked down at them and then back up at Ariel, as if asking if it was alright that he did that. Ariel glanced down at their hands and slowly turned her hands over so that they were properly holding hands. When she looked back up, Eric had started to lean in. Ariel followed suit, her heart pounding against her chest as if it was going to explode.

_This is it. _Ariel thought to herself. _It's all coming down to this. I can't believe this is actually happening! _

Ariel's eyes started to close as their heads leaned in. Eric closed his as well, tilting his head slightly to the right as he did. In this moment, he couldn't care less if this was too fast. All he knew was that this felt right, and that's all that mattered.

Their lips touched with the innocence of a child's, but held all the passion of true love. The kiss was cautious at first, as though Eric was making sure this was alright with her. Ariel leaned in more as to deepen the kiss, reassuring Eric that it was exactly what she wanted. After a few seconds, Eric slowly pulled away.

"Sorry about that." He started. He turned his head slightly as if embarrassed, but was stopped by a hand on his cheek. He turned and saw Ariel's face next to his. She held a smile on her lips that teased him, and she slowly pulled in for a second kiss.

Ariel awoke the next morning in a state of pure bliss. There was nothing that could ever compare to the way she felt now. Her dreams have finally come true, both her legs and her prince.

There was a pecking noise that came from the window across the room. Ariel walked over and pulled back the curtains to see none other than a certain Scuttle perched on the windowsill. Ariel opened the window and Scuttle flew in.

"You did it! I can't believe you actually did it! And to think Sebastian here was starting to get worried." Scuttle said as he soared around the room.

"I did not! Ariel, don't believe a word this bird says!" Sebastian argued from on top of her dresser.

"Yeah. Right." Scuttle said, perching on the bed post. "You know, I could do a little spying on the ole princey for ya if you want." He said, jutting his elbow out for emphasis.

"And why would you do that?" Sebastian asked, raising his hands above his head.

"To see what he's thinking. You know, do some undercover work." Scuttle replied, adding a wink at the end of his sentence.

Ariel's smile widened and her eyes lit up, teeming with her own curiosity. She practically raced up to Scuttle, cupping her hands and nodded her head.

"Say no more, I'm on my way." Scuttle said, giving a salute before he flew out the window.

"I have a bad feeling about this. Ariel, we shouldn't be spying on him!" Sebastian argued. Ariel flicked her hands at him, not paying attention to what he had to say. Her mind was focused on Eric, and what he had to be thinking of about her. How she hoped she felt the same way as she did about him! Ariel never longed for someone as much as she longed for him, never wanted to be held in his arms and kissed by his lips once more. If only she could know how he felt.

Eric had been awake far longer than he cared to admit. In fact, he was pretty sure he never officially went to sleep, just closed his eyes while his thoughts jumbled together in his mind. His thoughts on Ariel, that is. The way her eyes had shone, how her cheeks flushed with color when she smiled, the movement of her hair as the breeze took it by its ends and danced with it. She was all he could think about. He had lost track of time last night while they were in the lagoon, focusing rather on Ariel than how late it had gotten by the time they arrived back at the castle. They had sat there in the canoe for what seemed like hours, listening to the lagoon's lullaby that all the creatures took a part in, dipping their hands in the water, Ariel leaning the back of her head against his chest as her held her in his arms. It had been the best night of Eric's life. No woman had ever made him feel this way before, and he knew that this is what he had been looking for all along. However, there was always that hope of finding that mystery woman, the one who had save him from drowning. It felt terrible to be thinking about another woman when he already had something wonderful before him. Eric shook his head, trying to rid his mind of her.

He got up out his bed long before Grimm came in to check on him. Eric was leaning on his windowsill with the curtains pulled back when he heard a knock on the door.

"Oh Eric." Grimm slightly sang as he opened the door.

"Hey." Eric said, not bothering to look as Grimm came up to him.

"I couldn't help but notice that you and the little lady got in quite late last night." Grimm said with a smug smile. "Did anything happen between you two?"

Eric sighed. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't shake the mystery woman from his mind.

"You're still thinking about that mystery maiden, aren't you?" Grimm said sadly.

"I don't know what it is. I can't seem to shake her from my head." Eric replied. As Eric stared out the window, he saw a seagull fly pretty close to the window just before landing on a nearby balcony ledge.

"You know Eric, far better than any mystery maiden is a real one. One that's warm, loving, and right before your eyes." Grimm said, getting up and exiting the room.

That's when it hit Eric. It didn't matter who that mystery woman was. He had Ariel and that's all he cared about.

When Scuttle arrived back in the room, Ariel didn't know what to expect. She hoped it was something good. Heck, not even good would fit. She hoped for something great. A smile spread as she heard the approach of wings flapping.

"Well, what did he say?" Sebastian asked. Ariel looked at Scuttle with wide eyes.

"Not much really. Just something about not being about to get some girl out of his head." Scuttle said, scratching his scalp with his feathers.

"Well, that could be good." Sebastian answered, nodding his head.

Ariel couldn't wait any longer. With a quick brush of her hair and a glance in the mirror, she was on her way out to see Eric, not caring for the fact that she was dressed only in her pajamas.

As she turned the corner at the bottom of the stairs, Ariel bumped into someone. Getting knocked off her feet, she stumbled backwards and onto the floor.

"Sorry." She heard coming from the man. She looked up to see Eric, rubbing his eyes with his hand. "Guess I wasn't looking."

Since Ariel couldn't speak, she instead blushed from her own embarrassment. As Eric finally looked to see who he'd run into, his mouth dropped down.

"Ariel! Oh my! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do that!" he said, causing Ariel to blush even more so. "Here, let me help you up." Eric held out his hand to Ariel, which she gladly took. Once she was standing, Eric pulled her into a warm embrace, hugging her for what seemed far too short. When Eric pulled back, he gave Ariel a kiss on the lips. "I'm so glad to have found you." He said.

Ariel pulled him back in for another kiss, glad to finally have had both her dreams to become reality, for she knew that life had never been greater than what it was now.


End file.
